cassandra_palmer_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Zombies
Zombies About The magic to make zombies requires that Necromancer put a part of their soul into each zombie to control it. most can make and control only 1–2 at a time. Only an especially gifted bokor might be able to operate as many as five zombies."The Day of the Dead" There are Zombies of famous performers that are the acts at Headliners, a club in Dante's Casino Claimed by Shadow, ch. 4 Powers & Abilities *strength *can't be killed Occupation *Famous entertainers turned zombies perform at Headliners, a club at Dante's Claimed by Shadow, ch. 4 Traits / Nature * Pretty resilient as a rule. Embrace the Night, ch. 3, p. 59 * Don't hold up against a cadre of War Mages so well.Embrace the Night, ch. 3, p. 59 Known Zombies * Zombie Elvis Character / Personality * Physical Description * Other Details * Cassanova thinks that zombies smart enough to wait table but tame enough not to eat the customers were hard to find.Embrace the Night, ch. 3, p. 59 Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 2. Claimed by Shadow When the War Mages come after Cassie in force, they shoot Zombie Elvis. Casanova orders that the Necromancers to raise Hendrix to sub for Elvis at Headliners.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 4 Zombie Elvis performs at Headliners while Cassie and Kit Marlowe hide from the War Mages seeking escape. Chaos and battle transpire between the Graeae and the Zombie line of defense against the War Mages of the Silver Circle. The zombies were a little short on fighting technique, but they made up for it in resilience. The mages eventually broke through the line, shredding the zombies—fireballs flying everywhere. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 13 3. Embrace the Night Cassanova rented out space to a new designer, Augustine, of magical garments. Casanova had him design costumes for the waitresses in the zombie bar. Augustine harvested zombie body parts from Dante's zombies that were recently destroyed by the War Mages. The idea is to remind customers that it is supposed to be a Zombie Bar. But the waitresses keep getting goosed by zombie fingers.Embrace the Night, ch. 3, p. 59 3.1. "The Day of the Dead" Alejandro captured three Necromancers ordering them to make hundreds of zombies—only they can't. The magic requires that they put a part of their soul into each zombie to control it. most can make and control only 1–2 at a time. Only a few can operate as many as five zombies."The Day of the Dead" Associated Characters, Places, etc. *Casanova Book References See Also *Zombie - Wikipedia *Haiti & the Truth About Zombies *History of Zombies | Great Discoveries in Archaeology *The Truth Behind Zombies - National Geographic Channel *8 Things Everyone Needs To Know About Zombies : NPR *10 Things You Probably Didn’t Know About Zombies *Zombie Facts You Need to Know | Enlighten Me *A History of 'Real' Zombies : Discovery News Category:Supernatural Types Category:Dante's Casino